The Spook House
by xoxo-jeanetteluvsalvin-xoxo
Summary: When Ryan challenges Alvin, the chipmunks, along with the chipettes, are dared to stay the night in the Spook house! What will they find? Ghosts? Monsters? Or possibly love? It's mostly Alvin x Brittany, though
1. Chapter 1: The Challenge

**I'm in the Halloween spirit, so I had to write this! Basically what happens is the chipmunks and the chipettes are dared to spend the night in…the Spook house. Of course, Eleanor and Theodore said that they wouldn't do it, so it's just Alvin, Brittany, Simon, and Jeanette. What will they find? Ghosts? Monsters? Or possibly…love? Enjoy…but leave NICE reviews, okay?**

"I'm not scared of _anything_!" Alvin yelled at Ryan. Brittany and Alvin were yelling at him, because he called them babies. Simon and Jeanette were under a tree reading, and Theodore and Eleanor were having a picnic in the grass.

"Sure you're not…" Ryan sarcastically said. He whispered something to a couple of his friends. "Well, if you guys ain't scared, then why don't you stay the night at the Spook house?"

Everyone was silent. No one ever stayed the night in the Spook house, and if they did…they never returned.

"Uh…t-the S-spook h-house? W-we can do that, r-right guys?" Brittany nervously asked, looking at her sisters, who had huge eyes.

"Yeah, it's…no big deal." Alvin said. He turned to Ryan. "You got yourself a deal." and they both shook hands.

"What?" Simon and Jeanette both yelled. Alvin and Brittany walked over to them.

"Don't worry, guys. We can do this. We're a team." Alvin said.

"I don't wanna go, Alvin. There…there could be monsters in the Spook house." Theodore said, putting his sandwich in front of his eyes.

"Yeah, or…or ghosts." Eleanor said, agreeing with him.

"Well, you guys don't have to go. We'll go." Brittany said.

"But, Brittany we-" Jeanette tried to argue, but Brittany put her hand over her mouth.

"Alvin, no. We are not-" Alvin put his hand over Simon's mouth.

"So, it's settled. We'll stay the night in the Spook house. Simon, Jeanette, you guys are team 2. Alvin and I are team 1. If you lose your teammate, then you're all alone. Questions?" Brittany said with her hand still on Jeanette's mouth.

"I-" Simon started, but Alvin yet again put his hand over his mouth.

"Good. Start packing a book bag. Bring a flashlight, a pillow, a blanket, and lots of snacks." Alvin said, removing his hand.

"But Alvin-" Simon started again, but then stopped.

"Just trust me." Alvin said, turning around and starting his way home.

"I hate it when he says that." Simon smacked his hand to his face, grabbed his book, and escorted Jeanette home.

_At the chipettes' house:_

"Good luck, you two! Have fun, um, what are you girls doing again?" Miss Miller asked Brittany and Jeanette as they put their book bags on.

"Oh, we're just picking up stray kittens and giving them to animal shelters." Brittany lied.

"Well, why are you girls packing blankets and pillows?"

"Because my friend Jessie is having a slumber party afterwards." Brittany said, and Jeanette and Brittany left their home, and headed towards the chipmunks' house.

_At the chipmunks' house:_

"Tell me again where you two are going?" Dave asked, putting his hand on his hip.

"We both volunteered to work the nightshift for litter patrol." Alvin simply said, packing tons of fruit snacks.

"And why do you have blankets, pillows, and backpacks?"

"Oh, that. Well, you see when it's the nightshift, sometimes it's too late to go back home. So you see, we're packing these so that we can stay the night at the chipettes' house." Alvin said. Simon and Alvin ran outside. And right into Jeanette and Brittany.

"You guys ready?" Alvin whispered. They both nodded, and made their way to the Spook house.

_The Spook house: 10:00 p.m._

Alvin slowly opened to door. It made a _squeeeeak _noise, and no one moved. After a few moments of silence, everyone went inside, shinning their flashlights at everything.

"Okay, Jeanette and Simon, you guys go upstairs. Brittany and I will stay down here, alright?" Alvin whispered to everyone. They all nodded.

**Good chappie? Maybe? Eh, whatever…I'll shut up now…**


	2. Chapter 2: Footprints

_Jeanette and Simon's exploration:_

Jeanette and Simon climbed the stairs. With every step they took, there was a different squeak. They finally reached the top step.

"How about we go in this room?" Simon whispered, pointing to a room. Jeanette nodded her head.

Simon shined his flashlight in the room first. He slowly stepped inside, and his head got attacked by…a big spider web!

He furiously shook it off. Jeanette helped. She picked his flashlight up from the floor, and held onto his arm as he continued his exploration of the room.

"Wow. Whoever lived here sure liked to paint." Jeanette whispered. There were paintings everywhere. Watercolor paintings, pastel paintings, any kind of painting you could think of were in that room.

They both heard a crash. Jeanette hid herself in Simon's chest, and Simon held onto Jeanette. They could hear footsteps getting closer and closer and closer. And when they finally stopped…

**Cliffhanger! Uh oh! Keep on reading to find out what they see…(cue the dun dun dun)**


	3. Chapter 3: I love you

_Brittany and Alvin's adventure:_

"How old do you think this house is?" Alvin asked, looking at the ceiling, which really wasn't there anymore.

"I don't know, but whoever lived here sure didn't clean up." Brittany looked at a couch, a really ugly couch, and saw all the dust and spider webs all over it. It made her want to…

"I'm guessing it's like…100 years old." Alvin guessed.

"Do you see all these webs? I mean, that's disgusting!" Brittany picked up a web by using her flashlight, and stuck out her tongue.

"Hmmm…maybe 200 years. Or 300. I don't know. What do you think, Britt?" Alvin looked over at Brittany, who had brought her cell phone, and apparently couldn't get service.

"I can't get any freakin' service in this dump!" Brittany kicked a chair, and it broke. "Ow, ow, ow!" Brittany held her foot, which hurt like…

"Are you okay?" Alvin asked, making his way over to her.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Brittany asked. She sat down on the couch, and propped her foot on a table.

Alvin reached into his book bag, and got out a first aid kit. He grabbed a first aid kit, and started wrapping Brittany's foot.

"You okay?" Alvin calmly asked her. Brittany nodded. All of a sudden, they heard a scream that made them both jump up.

"That's Jeanette! We've got to find her!" Brittany yelled. She tried to get up, but her foot hurt too much, so she sat back down. Alvin put his hand gently on her shoulder. Brittany looked up.

"Britt, I'll check on them, okay?"

"No, Alvin…I'm…scared." Brittany whispered. She slowly looked down at her foot.

Alvin lifted up her chin with his hand. "I am, too. But…your sister and my brother could be in trouble. Okay?"

"But, Alvin…" Brittany stopped.

"Yes?"

"I…"

"You…?"

"Love you." Alvin gasped. He never thought Brittany liked him, let alone love him. He smiled down at her, and then kneeled down in front of her.

"Britt…I…love you too." Brittany looked at him.

"Aw, Alvin…" She smiled. Alvin chuckled, and then looked upstairs.

"I'll be right back, alright?" Alvin looked back at Brittany. She just nodded.

**Awww…Alvin and Brittany sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage! Lol!**


	4. Chapter 4: A surprise

_A surprise:_

Alvin climbed the stairs. "No! S-stop!" He could hear Jeanette yell. Then, he heard a giggle.

Alvin slowly went into the room where Jeanette and Simon were. He gasped at what he saw.

In the corner were Simon and Jeanette…and they were…petting a German shepherd!

"Oh, hey, Alvin! We found this dog!" Simon laughed because the dog was licking his face.

"Yeah! This big fella was wearing shoes! We have no idea how he got them on!" Jeanette giggled.

"It was just a dog? Oh, well, let's go guys. Brittany's waiting downstairs. She hurt her foot really badly on a chair." Alvin said, turning around and going downstairs.

"Are they okay?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah. There was a dog. A really big dog!" Everyone left the Spook house laughing.

**So, it was a dog that Simon and Jeanette saw? Hmmm…coolness! Leave nice reviews…**


	5. Chapter 5: The next day

_The next day…:_

"Hey, furball! Did you stay the night in the Spook house?" Ryan asked Alvin.

"Yes, yes I did, Ryan." Alvin proudly said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, were you scared, you little baby?"

"I'm not scared of _anything_!" Alvin yelled at him.

"Here we go again!" Simon smacked his hand to his face.

**R-r-r-r-random! Ahhhhh! But, cereally. This was pretty random…So…yeah. NICE REVIEWS! Pwease…**


End file.
